


galaxies between us

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FWB, Light Angst, M/M, PINING KEITH, Post S4, SHEITH - Freeform, long distance, vid-chat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Keith grins at him, just a hint sheepish as he scratches at the back of his neck. “I just wanted to see you, it's been a while you know...”“It has, hasn't it?” Shiro yawns, jaw cracking as he stretches his arms behind his head and shimmies farther up the bed to sit. “I thought you didn't want to risk snooping parents.”Keith grins at him, taking the taunt in stride as he cocks an eyebrow at the tablet.“Hence the cloak and dagger shit,” he teases back, stretching in a way that slides the sheet even lower, just barely hanging over his hips and drawing Shiro's gaze to his growing problem. “I wanted to see you.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	galaxies between us

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29! Nearly there...

Keith triple checks the lock on his door – not that it'll do him much good should Kolivan really want to come knocking – but it might buy him enough time to save himself from utter embarrassment.

Well... at least utter embarrassment that he's not actively attempting.

Pidge had assured him the secure line she set up on his tablet would keep him from the Blade's usual monitoring of outgoing messages and the Castle's own recording of all incoming transmissions – she had wisely chosen not to ask why he needed such an option. Either way, he was grateful for her appreciation of privacy and discretion, especially now that he and Shiro were a... thing.

Not that he really knew what kind of thing.

They had gotten tipsy off nunvill together a few months back, both being awake in the middle of the Castle's night cycle, and promptly decided that blowing off steam beating each other to a pulp was the best idea. Some typical male posturing had followed, the playful shedding of shirts and flexing required to intimidate each other, and then they'd had a hell of a time grinding each other into the mat until they were both more than a little turned on.

It hadn't taken more than a heated look on a particularly lewd pin before they were colliding with teeth and tongues, and Keith had been ground into the mat in a much more pleasurable way.

He hoped Pidge or Coran hadn't bothered to review the footage in there any time recently... or really any of the footage in the kitchen, the washrooms, the hallways near their quarters, the bridge, or the observation deck...

It had been a busy few months, though not particularly enlightening.

As far as he could tell, he and Shiro were in some kind of friends with benefits arrangement. He never stayed after they were done beyond the preliminary cleanup, they never really addressed what exactly they were doing, and they certainly never talked about messy things like feelings. Really, it was the kind of relationship Keith would have found ideal – if it was with anyone other than Shiro. But he wasn't about to jeopardize a good thing, or risk outing himself by telling Shiro that he didn't want to continue on as a no strings thing.

Besides, his only deal breaker would be if Shiro was doing the same sort of thing with someone else, and he certainly would have heard about it from the Hunk and Lance gossip grapevine if he was.

Still, it didn't hurt to try to keep whatever this was fresh while he was away with the Blades. They'd had a few hot and heavy calls over their personal communicators that linked through the Castle's tech, but there was only so much they could get away with on a holovid system that just about everyone they had to report to had access to. And as great as it was to hear Shiro groaning out an orgasm with Keith's name on his lips along with the wet sounds of his hand over the speaker, he's dying to see it play out in real time. He misses the way Shiro flushes all the way down his chest, peaking his nipples... or the way his eyes scrunch shut when he sinks those perfect teeth into his bottom lip.

Most of all he misses Shiro, but they have different responsibilities now and he'll take him any way he can have him at this point.

Which means sometimes he needs to get creative.

Judging by the time difference that rules their schedules, Shiro should be just waking up now that Keith is getting off his training shift – which means they should have just under an hour uninterrupted before he'll need to start his day, giving Keith about ten minutes to get himself ready if he wants to be sure to catch him.

The suit shimmies off easy, pooling in heap by the edge of the bed as he reaches for the bedside table. His fingers slip in even easier, coated in the lube that the Blade's had so cheerfully provided, unsure if his species went into estrus cycles or not. It takes less than five minutes to get him hot and stretched, groaning a bit as he slips the plug inside to keep himself that way – just two minutes later and he's propped up against some pillows, sheets covering his straining lap with his chest bare, ready to key in the communications line.

“Please work, please work, please work,” he chants, gnawing on his lip as Pidge's little gremlin face spins on the loading screen. Shirtless with an obvious sheet tent isn't exactly the way he wants to find out the connection isn't as secure as she'd assured him.

Shiro's sleepy face flickers onto the screen a moment later, shirtless and smiling softly at the camera on his own tablet.

“Hey Keith,” he chuckles softly, hair mussed and painfully adorable. “What's with the cloak and dagger call, everything alright?”

“Oh, uh... yeah.” Keith grins at him, just a hint sheepish as he scratches at the back of his neck. “I just wanted to see you, it's been a while you know...”

“It has, hasn't it?” Shiro yawns, jaw cracking as he stretches his arms behind his head and shimmies farther up the bed to sit. “I thought you didn't want to risk snooping parents.”

Keith grins at him, taking the taunt in stride as he cocks an eyebrow at the tablet.

“Hence the cloak and dagger shit,” he teases back, stretching in a way that slides the sheet even lower, just barely hanging over his hips and drawing Shiro's gaze to his growing problem. “I wanted to _see_ you.”

Shiro's eyes grow hungry and he shifts forward, licking his lips and palming himself through his own sheets.

“Oh is that how it is, baby?” His voice rumbles through the speakers and straight to Keith's dick. “My voice isn't good enough for you anymore? Greedy.”

Keith bites his lip to stifle the reflexive whine, shifting in a way that presses the plug in further.

“I'd want your taste too if I could,” he gasps, letting his hips jerk up as it rub inside him. “I miss how hot and heavy you are on my tongue... miss getting split open by you... this plug isn't even close to how thick you are.”

“Plug?” Shiro wheezes, twitching visibly as he squeezes himself and leans forward. “Show me.”

It's not a request, and the rough scrape of his voice sends shivers down Keith's spine. Settling the tablet in the sheets across the bed, he sucks in a breath and pulls his knees under him, twisting around to put himself on display with the black flared end just visible between his cheeks.

“I bought it thinking of you,” he admits, throwing a shy look over his shoulder as he traces the base with a finger. “I wanted a little bit of the black paladin inside me while I was gone.”

“Fuck,” Shiro groans, swallowing audibly as he tears the sheet off his lap to stroke himself lazily. “You're that desperate for my cock? Couldn't even wait for the real thing?”

“It's been weeks,” Keith protests, but it's weak even to his own ears – and the flush across his cheeks isn't helping his case. “I feel so empty with just my fingers.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Shiro croons, reaching out like he wants to stroke the screen before dropping his hand with a sigh to fondle his balls. “I wish you could get back here more often... I miss that tight little hole of yours.”

Something hot lances through Keith, part molten arousal and part fear that a warm hole is all he'll ever be.

“It's not so bad when I can see you,” he whispers, cheeks dark as he presses on the end of the plug to rock it deeper. “It's almost like you're here with me.”

“You're right baby, you're such a good boy finding out a way to do this...” Shiro licks his lips and leans forward, grin wicked as he stares Keith down. “I think you deserve a reward.”

“I- I do?” Keith squeaks, goosebumps prickling over his skin with the way Shiro stares him down like a predator coiled to spring. “What kind of reward?”

“Fuck yourself on that plug for me.” Shiro bucks his hips up into his hand, eyes never leaving Keith's as he gathers the pearls beading at his tip. “I wanna see your ass stretch on it while you think about my cock.”

It's enough to drag a whimper from Keith's throat as he catches the edge with his fingers, tugging on the plug until the stretch has him gasping as he clenches around the thickest part. He can feel his body trying to suck it back in like he does when Shiro drives into him and holds him steady.

“That's it baby,” Shiro groans, slick sounds coming through his speakers as he works himself over. “Look at how pretty and pink you are... how fucking tight you are around that... are you thinking about my cock sweetheart?”

Keith can barely choke out an affirmative noise, tempted to bury his face in the sheets to hide his flaming cheeks as Shiro flexes his hips into his fist and stares at his asshole. Instead, he pulls the plug out again - this time pushing it inside and twisting, angling it at his prostate.

“Always,” he gasps out, eyes pinched shut and mouth open on a shaky breath. “Always thinking about you when I fuck myself.”

“That's right.” Shiro growls, low and possessive in a way that makes heat curl in Keith's stomach. “Your ass is mine.”

“Yours,” Keith agrees, nodding frantically as he snaps his wrist in and out, fucking himself on the widest part just to get a fraction of the pull he'd feel from Shiro's length. “Only yours.”

“Fuck.” Shiro's hand is a blur of slick pleasure now, lip caught between his teeth as he watches Keith writhe. “Roll over, baby. I wanna see the flush on your pretty face and chest when you come for me.”

Breath hitching, Keith does as he's told, pulling one leg up to his chest as he slips the other hand between his legs.

“Good boy,” Shiro purrs, eyes narrowing when the change has Keith choking out little moans on every exhale. “Touch your chest.”

Keith hesitates just long enough for Shiro to cock his head at him in warning, then lets go of his leg – straining to keep it in place as he pinches his own nipples with a whine.

“That's it beautiful... you're so good for me...”

Shiro's low praise lights a fire in his veins, pushing him to stretch farther, arching his hips up to give Shiro a better view of the way he fucks himself on the plug for him, pulling at his nipples until it brings tears to his eyes.

“S-shiro-” he moans out, leg trembling under the strain as his cock drools on his stomach, flushed purple and throbbing. “You feel so good.”

“Baby,” Shiro groans, strained as his hips shudder upwards into his fist. “Fuck, Keith... I wanna taste you... wanna lick into your tight hole until you come around my tongue, then keep you squirming on my cock until you can't stand another second.”

“Shiro,” Keith sobs out, plug sliding lewdly in and out of him, tugging on his rim with every pass as his other hand hovers over his cock. “Please, I wanna come on your cock-”

“I'm right there with you, starlight,” Shiro chokes out, trembling to hold himself back as Keith's heels scrabble in the sheets. “Can you feel me inside you? Feel my teeth on your throat? You're all mine.”

“Yours- _please,”_

The words are garbled, pained even as Keith's hands tremble, tears gathering on his lashes as he waits for permission to touch himself.

“Go ahead, baby, you've been so good... you're always so good for me.”

Keith's hand fists around himself, barely getting two strokes in before the praise washes over him and sends him spilling into his palm with a wrecked cry.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ Shiro-”

“Look at you... _Keith_ -” Shiro sighs raggedly, hips stuttering as he shoots onto his own chest, pushed over the edge by the sight of Keith's desperate face. He watches Keith shudder and twitch as he comes down, flushed from his hair to his spent cock. “God, you're so fucking gorgeous.”

“Shirooo,” Keith whines, exhausted and embarrassed as he tugs the plug out gingerly, hissing through the oversensitivity. “I am not..”

Huffing a laugh, Shiro swipes the mess on his chest and stomach off with a sheet, taking his sweet time to trail his eyes over Keith's fucked-out sprawl.

“You are... and you're cute when you blush.”

Keith pouts at him, wrapping up in his own sheet to hide his glowing cheeks.

“You're a bully.”

“You love it when I bully you in bed, baby...” Shiro smirks, smug as can be when Keith makes a little huff through the fabric. “You just want to be put in your place... right under me.”

That earns a scoff as Keith peeks out through the sheets, squinting at Shiro's wiggling eyebrows.

“Last time I was there I distinctly recall someone begging for my 'giant galra cock.'”

Shiro shrugs, unfazed.

“I never said my place isn't under you too... it'd be a shame to let that beauty go to waste.”

Cheeks glowing even brighter, Keith ducks his head, feeling almost too soft in the playful aftermath.

“You're a dork.”

“I know,” Shiro agrees, still smiling – until he looks over at the clock and grimaces. “I've gotta go soon...”

Keith doesn't wilt.

“I figured.” His smile stays fixed as he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, endeared as Shiro stretches out his legs with another yawn. “I wanted to catch you before you had to start your day.”

“And what a way to wake up,” Shiro sighs, throwing the tablet a dreamy look even as he shifts to stand. “You can start my day like that any time.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Keith snickers, shifting the tablet closer like he can keep Shiro on the screen just by holding it. “Anything to make sure you don't overwork yourself.”

Shiro's smile softens impossibly further.

“You always do look after me, huh?”

The walls around Keith's heart chip just a little more.

“Someone has to.”

“Keith...” Shiro starts, catching his lip between his bottom teeth, eyes dropping to the bed before he sighs and aims a look at the screen that Keith feels in his soul. “Be safe out there today, okay?”

“I will Shiro,” Keith promises reflexively. He'd do anything Shiro asked him to do. “You too, okay? I want to see you alive and well when I come back.”

“Just for you, I'll survive.” Shiro throws him a wink and a lingering look, mouth quirking down as he catches the time again. “I really gotta go now though, so... be good, okay?”

“Yeah... I will, for you.”

Shiro quirks one last smile, touching his fingers to his lips before the feed disconnects and the tablet goes dark.

Keith's room is quiet again.

The vent hums a steady drone, almost like the Castle where he was only one door down... but not quite.

He sets his tablet to the side and rolls over into his pillow-

-and tries not to think about the distance between them.


End file.
